


This is How It Starts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuspofqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuspofqueens/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Recipient: [](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhawkhealer**](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: "This is how it starts"  
> Summary: This is how it starts.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I miss the banter between these characters. I really should be writing them again…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for being there…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so all mistakes are mine…

This is how it starts.

You go out on patrol, just like you've been doing every single night for what feels like an eternity. Her voice is there -- in your ear, your mind, your _soul_ \-- a constant reminder that you have to follow the letter of the law. She knows how much you chafe at that, but the chair is reminder enough of why you do this in the first place.

"Huntress, the police are on their way. Get out of there now."

You resist the urge to roll your eyes. She may not be there to see it, but she'll know if you do it anyway. And you really don't need the lecture tonight. Especially if it means she's going to have that disappointed moue that you hate. She should smile a hell of a lot more than she does.

"Huntress!"

"Yeah, I heard you, Oracle!" you say, kicking the perp for good measure. "I'm not deaf."

"You're not leaving why?"

You stick your tongue out at the full moon, picturing her face on its bright surface. The sirens are getting closer. You probably should be getting the hell out of there.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," you finally reply when you hear her loud exhale. You pat the perp on the head, kick him in the ass for good measure, and take off toward the next rooftop. Once you get half a dozen buildings away, you stop again and study the skyline. "So where's the kid tonight?"

"We've been over this already. She's studying for finals."

"You never let me get out of patrol to study."

"That's because you never studied."

Oh, Dinah's gonna get it when you get home. Or maybe when you're out on patrol next, since Barbara won't let you fight in the clock tower. Yeah, Dinah will just have to _trip_ somehow on patrol. That'll work.

"Back to the books, Canary, or no Gabby's tomorrow night."

"Yes, ma'am. Canary out."

"And Huntress, since I'm showing the police have taken care of your little gift, I think it's time to call it a night. Come on home."

Glancing at your watch, you consider her words. It's barely past midnight. Why the hell is she pulling patrol early? Oh wait… You verify the date on your watch with a broad grin.

"Need some help with your exercises, Oracle?" you ask, amusement clear in your voice, and start sprinting toward the clock tower. "What are we talking about tonight? Cardio?"

"Something like that," she replies, only hesitating for a brief moment.

"Oh gross! Can you two _not_ do that over the comms for once?"

You laugh loudly, knowing it'll translate clearly over the comms. Just the thought of the looks on their faces is enough for you to stop and double over from your amusement.

"Study or bed, young lady."

"And keep it in your own damned heads tonight, okay? I do _not_ need that kind of dreams from you two. Canary out for real this time."

The faint click of her earwig going dead is reassuring, and you take off toward home again. Gotham can take care of itself for one night.


End file.
